


〈數碼和太〉兜圈

by choosemoon



Category: BL - Fandom, Digimon Adventure, 和太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon
Summary: *平行世界(咦)，沒有數碼獸*明星與一般人設定
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. 上

高三最後一天，太一趴在靠窗最後一個位子上，逐漸西下的太陽，外頭漸漸轉弱的喧嘩，彷彿在倒數。

在這一天，他和昔日同窗、學弟，以及前來祝賀的妹妹暢聊，大夥嬉鬧取笑他真的考上大學，以及青梅竹馬最終決定跟著媽媽學花道，還有，他的愛人，石田大和的樂團，正式和娛樂圈簽約。

當所有人開心彼此都有新的未來時，唯獨太一被最後一個消息噎的說不出話。

「啊，我以為太一是最早知道的呢。」

太一搔搔頭，笑道前陣子太忙，他們也很少碰面。然而這話也不假，他在年初為了考取大學忙得焦頭爛額，等到他考上私立大學，換大和開始陸續準備國立大學報考，他們即使碰面，也是待在一個空間各做各的事情。

不過，樂團簽約這件事，也不是無跡可尋，從高二升高三時，在地下樂團小有名氣的Knife of Day就傳出有星探想挖掘出道。

話題逐漸轉為光子郎似乎有意創辦IT公司和美美開始經營網路商店，太一突然說自己有東西忘在教室，要先回去拿。

「那等等老地方見囉。」光嘟噥總是粗心的哥哥，但仍不忘提醒他晚點說好要在燒烤店聚餐。

太一邊應聲邊往教學大樓跑去。

在最後一絲光逐漸被遠方吞噬時，他聽見教室門被拉開的聲音。

「哇，你的鈕扣居然完好無缺。」

「偶像劇的情節並不會出現在現實生活中。」大和壓住想翻白眼的衝動。

太一笑了笑，拉著對方的襯衫，湊上臉在嘴角滑過。

那晚，兩人沒有出現在聚會中。

\---

清晨。

太一按掉鬧鐘，將臉悶在枕頭好一會兒，才放棄掙扎，起床準備梳洗。

進入職場後，太一換了間套房，至少有小廚房和客廳，獨自生活好幾年的他，習慣在早晨打開電視當背景音。

晨間新聞的女主播朝氣的向觀眾道早，梳妝完的他拿起剛跳起來的吐司。

「接下來是娛樂新聞頭條，石田和擔當主題曲的電影，高中的愛戀情誼，讓過去他曾在雜誌訪談的初戀史再次被粉絲提及──」

螢幕切換成電影預告的畫面，曾經的同學成為電視裡常出現的面孔，太一覺得莫名有距離。

明明他們八人幾乎每年都會碰面。啊，也不一定會是全員到齊，自從每個人確定各自目標後，都在往自己的選擇前進，每次聚會總是會少一、兩個人，久了，職場出差或加班，太一也會取消和摯友的聚餐。

更不用提身為藝人的大和。

當大學第一次聚會，大和因為巡迴演出而缺席，丈則是醫院實習輪夜班沒到。

在電視出現大和樂團報導時，連帶出現與樂團合作出單曲的師妹，與大和相處甚密。美美一臉八卦的看著太一。

太一愣了愣，這才想起從高中畢業典禮後，他們就沒碰面了，這才搔臉乾笑。

「抱歉，忘了跟你們說，我們分手了。」

講得雲淡風輕，在朋友中卻是極大的震撼彈。他笑說沒有吵架，沒有感情不好，只是彼此覺得不適合。

聚餐結束後，他和光子郎陪美美和空等計程車。女人待在一起，好像有說不完的話題，兩個男人自覺湊不進去，站在有些距離的地方。

鮮少主動提話題的光子郎突然道。

「大和一年前曾經打給我，今天你講了這件事，我才想起來怎麼了。」太一沒吭聲，光子郎繼續道。「他問了很多關於你的事，我心想你不是比我更清楚嗎？但還是回答了。像是你選擇的科系、未來想做的事，還有覺得你是怎樣的人。」

我說，雖然你凡事都積極向前跑，卻最會讓自己吃虧。看似粗枝大葉，卻能細心看見大家的感受。

聽到這裡，大和沒說什麼，只跟我說了聲謝謝，就掛了電話。

在那之後，再次聯絡是大和出專輯，他給他說恭喜。

光子郎似乎也不在乎太一是否有在聽，只是看著遠方的計程車緩緩靠邊，回頭對他問了句。

「這樣，真的好嗎？」

太一想起那個晚上，大和為了那句分手，哭了。

\---

「前輩早！」剛入公司沒多久就跟著他的後輩，帶著不輸新進職員的熱情打招呼。

他挑挑眉。「搶到票了？」

「知我者莫過前輩也，而且還是首映會呢！」後輩捧著臉頰，一臉滿足。她是大和的鐵粉，從第一張專輯追到現在，就差不是後援會會長了。

這部電影大和雖然不是主演，但光是主題曲和擔當其中一名重要角色，話題性十足。

「話說，前輩真的沒聽過嗎？關於大和君的初戀──」

「妳早上看新聞了吧。」

三言兩語帶過話題，這次電影主題為戀愛，各個主演的戀愛史成為媒體關注話題。其中就津津樂道莫過於樂團冷酷主唱的初戀史，他曾經在某本雜誌採訪時，脫口說出高中的初戀，是他這輩子都忘不掉的戀愛。

這話一出，所有自稱石田太太的粉絲們都暴動了，甚至有記者去訪問當時跟大和同班的同學，與他們交情甚密的空自然成為代入對象。

媒體甚至在當時採訪正準備辦花道展的空。

那時太一被公司派去九州出差，在忙碌一整天後，當地同僚帶著他去餐廳吃飯時，電視正巧播映空被採訪的畫面。

「當時他就很有魅力呢，當然我也是個小迷妹，可惜我不是他喜歡的對象。」空穿著端莊的和服，站在展覽門口笑道。

裡頭有個記者還想追問到底是誰，保全向前擋住想擠進會場的媒體，空對著鏡頭微笑點頭便回會場了。

這則新聞除了幾個女同事有在追星，因而驚呼外，男同事幾乎都低頭繼續點餐。

那晚，回飯店的太一傳了封訊息給空道歉。

幾週後，知名演員和小師妹談起戀愛，徹底顛覆大眾所知的愛家形象。不倫戀蓋過樂團主唱的愛情故事。

而出差回來的太一，趁空展覽結束的空檔，請了對方一頓飯，當作賠償。

「…該說你們是變了，還是沒變呢。」空毫不客氣的點了豪華聖代，笑說她不但得到一次免費廣告，還蹭了一頓飯。

那場訪談自然是刻意接下的，雖然接連幾天有記者跟著，讓她感到麻煩，但大和在事情爆發後，也挑了空展覽開始的第一天，派音樂公司以樂團名義送了祝賀詞，同時在推特上秀出當時高中的樂團照片，並感謝有朋友的應援，夢想才能得以持續。

有明星的加持，展覽加開了好幾場。大和私下也寄了賀禮做賠罪。

「看見你們的訊息，我又想起當時你對著大家說，你們在一起的時候。」

當時，雖然和大家一樣震驚，其實她有種，愛慕的人被搶走的得失感。採訪中說的小迷妹，並不是客套話。只是在釐清究竟是愛情還是單純喜歡閃耀的人，大和便拉著太一，對他們說，有件事想讓大家先知道。

空知道，這份失落感並非是全然是失戀，畢竟他們之間連曖昧都沾不上邊。

「抱歉，這時候講這種話，也許會讓你尷尬。」

因為，你們是笑得這麼幸福。

「不，都過去了。」太一笑了笑，空會這麼想也無可厚非，畢竟，當初決定要告訴大家交往時，他們各自傳訊給好友，說有事想跟大家說。

對於這份友情，他們極其重視。

分手後，他也會在共同的群組跟著傳祝賀出專輯的訊息，卻也怎麼都想不起，過去如膠似漆的畫面。

\---

在中午休息時間前，剛開完公司高層會議的部長突然找太一進辦公室。

「還記得前陣子跟你說的事吧。」

太一點點頭，想起幾個月前，部長提及美國總公司希望分公司派人去進修，也許這一去就待在國外不回來了。

「這事有點突然，但我想讓你過去。」

不過，總公司受訓，等同於招人，要是表現得好，會安排職位繼續發展，可能就待在美國了。你先想想，這週末給我答案。

──他問我，你未來想做什麼。

時過至今，太一想起光子郎跟他說的話。

對啊，他想做什麼呢？其實他什麼都沒想，大學也是順應唸了下去。畢業後，就讀經濟的他，挑了外商公司就業。

日復一日的面對企畫、應對國外客戶，他想，也許這輩子就這麼乏味過下去了。

然而，他的未來跟他不一樣。

每次當他們演奏結束，總會看見好幾個小女生守在後門，就只為了見偶像一面。

太一隔著一條街，靠著牆，餘光看見大和婉拒女孩遞出去的禮物，筆直朝有他的街道靠近。他們在女孩見不著的暗巷，緊握著手。

但是，他應該得到的是更多的光芒。

在租屋處見到妹妹光時，太一並不覺得意外，反倒覺得妹妹有些大驚小怪。

「為什麼不接電話。」

「剛下班嘛，還沒來得及回撥。」想摸頭安撫生氣的妹妹，想起光已經成年了，不會因為這舉動而消氣，只好趕緊開門。

光會如此生氣的原因並不是猜不出來。在工作結束前，他鄭重的拜託部長，讓他有機會到美國進修。這事在離開辦公室後，便傳訊告訴家人。

對於兒子有機會往上升，爸爸自然是贊同的，媽媽雖然不捨兒子離開，卻也傳了恭喜的貼圖。而從小他就疼到大的妹妹，並非不支持，只是從大學就鮮少回家的哥哥，一傳訊息便是要去更遠的地方，她怎樣都想知道離開的理由。

倒了杯果汁給光，自己則拿了一瓶啤酒。

還記得當初兄妹倆這樣面對面，是他收到訊息，光說要和武在一起。雖然不是反對，可那是他呵護至今的妹妹，怎麼可能隨便就拱手給人呢。

最後在光堅定的眼神下，武甚至慎重的請他將光交給他，那畫面簡直和提親沒兩樣。

如今角色竟對調了。

「哥，你是為了離開這裡嗎？」

「前幾個月，公司就在找人去總公司受訓了。」

「你知道我不是問這個。」

看著光微慍的神色，太一輕嘆口氣。

「…和他無關，其實，也很久沒見面了。」自從分手後，偶爾會在八人聚會碰頭，但行程滿檔的大和，每每來不到一小時就離開了，他們連話都沒得講。

這些年，太一也談過幾次戀愛，然而每段戀情總在一年後就被對方提分手。

「談戀愛這事太麻煩了，從以前就是，現在這樣挺好的。」

「和大家說過了嗎？」

「還沒呢，確切時間月底才出來。等出來再跟大家說。」

「嗯。」

「可別趁我不在日本，就偷偷和武結婚啊。」

光羞喊別亂說話，嘟嘴要哥哥煮晚餐當賠償。畢竟為了這件事，她一下班就來了。

\---

準備時間短得驚人，原以為受訓這事要等年後，卻沒想到總公司提前開始，再過三個月就要去美國報到。

每個人收到消息，震驚的傳不同訊息給太一。

「不然約個時間碰面吧，我一封一封回，挺累的。」

這次的八人聚會，沒想到竟是以離別為由而邀約。

他到餐廳時，看見武站起來朝他揮手，光坐在他身旁。一入座，不意外看見光子郎和美美，這兩人是在群組中接連回會赴約的人，空一結束授課後就趕來，沒晚他幾分鐘，丈則是傳訊說臨時有病人，晚點到。

大家低頭翻閱菜單，在人沒齊前，誰都不打算開口。

「抱歉、抱歉，我遲到了。」菜剛上沒多久，丈就到了，身旁還站著大和。「剛好在門口碰到，這次我不算最後一個吧。」

看著戴帽子及墨鏡的大和，久沒看見真人的太一，不小心多看了兩眼。

「那要去多久呢？」太一說完去美國的理由，丈問道。

「不知道，說不定就待在那了。」

「你不回來了？」美美驚呼。

「哎，也沒這麼說，就看總公司那裡怎麼安排。」太一似乎覺得空氣有些沉悶，又說道。「其實，受訓也是可以排休的啊。再說，還有網路嘛，訊息我還是會看的。」

隔沒多久，美美率先舉杯恭喜太一往前邁進；大夥連忙跟進，話題漸漸帶到其他人的近況。

難得八個人全聚在一起，隔天幾乎都排休，一個興起，美美接連敬酒，沒幾下，女生喝個半茫，丈在大夥集體吆喝下，醉趴在桌上，就連一開始只點烏龍茶的光子郎也被勸到微醺。

「哎，怎麼我接個電話，大家都喝多了？」中途因編劇打來而短暫離席的武，一回來就看見光舉著酒杯笑著看他。

在美美想喊續攤前，光子郎率先發言說時間不早了，該回家了。

當大夥湊在門口分配計程車時，武在一旁擔憂的看著自家兄弟。

「哥，你還好吧，怎麼喝這麼多？」大和坐在店家門口的候位區，就連武詢問經紀人的電話時也沒吭聲。

光子郎看了看，他這車就塞了美美和空，因為丈已經沒有反應能力，讓他一個人搭車也危險，武有開車，便自告奮勇可以接送。

現場唯一能幫忙的只剩太一，讀懂光子郎欲言又止的表情，他拍了拍他肩膀。

「我家離這裡近，先讓大和去我那休息吧。」

「抱歉。」

「沒事，美美和空就麻煩你囉。」

太一將光子郎推進副駕駛座，連帶記住車號，隨後叮嚀武要注意光的安全，直到兩台車都離開視線，他才拖著醉到沒什麼反應能力的大和搭計程車。

他以前有這麼麻煩嗎？

看了眼倒在另一側的大和，突然想起對他的印象，居然停留在畢業的日落。

雖然公寓有電梯可以搭，但要扛著半醉的人走回家，讓出社會就沒在運動的太一吃盡苦頭。

早知道就死命問出他經紀人的電話了。

在心裡犯滴咕，他坐在玄關處喘口氣，讓人倒在地板上。

「喂，酒醒了沒？」太一沒好氣的推了推大和，不出意料的沒反應，只好先幫人把鞋脫了。他決定去喝口水，再來考慮要不要把人扛去客廳。

或許自己把麻煩帶回來了？太一盯著水槽，在聚會中，並不是沒有對話，後輩曾因為朋友臨時不能來演唱會，硬是拖著他去了。他笑說，自己被公司迷妹帶去看一場演唱會，你倒是越來越帥了。

成年人都知道是客套話，大和說了聲謝謝，關心幾句他工作近況，隨後大和被美美勸說多喝幾杯，離丈近的太一被抓著聊天。

他們彷彿成了認識很久的陌生人，原來各自走了這麼遠。

重新回到玄關的太一，發現大和不知何時坐起身，靠著牆壁。

「大和？」他喊了一聲，對方動了動身體，似乎想站起來。

大和搖搖晃晃的模樣，太一連忙伸手想抓住，卻因大和往前倒的重量，往後撞在牆上。

「喂、你……」

聲音嘎然而止，他看見大和半迷濛的眼睛，直勾勾的盯著他。

失去思考的大腦，僅能記住留在唇邊的溫度，以及親吻前的細語。

「你總是，喜歡擅自決定一切……」

tbc


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *平行世界(咦)，沒有數碼獸  
> *明星與一般人設定

細微晨光從窗戶透進室內，太一半瞇著眼，徹夜輾轉難眠卻找不到無法入睡的理由。

經過客廳去廚房時，看見倒在沙發，讓他瞎攪和到半夜的罪魁禍首，他簡直想打死昨日的自己。

──就不該淌這渾水，死活翻出他手機，隨便打給一個人都好！

昨夜，大和丟了句不明所以的話，自顧自親完就搖晃的往裡頭走。

「喂！你──」

「我想喝水。」

「酒醒了就給我搭車回去。」他遞出水杯，沒好氣道。

「沒醉，哪需要醒。」水喝了大半，大和揉了揉太陽穴。「頭暈還是有的，不小心喝太快了。」

「…你是裝醉？」太一瞠目結舌，大和沒回應，算是默認。

「三更半夜還叫計程車來，太刁難人了，你不介意讓老朋友住一晚吧。」

壓根沒打算理會太一的反應，大和找了個舒服的角度，橫躺在沙發上。

一種被耍的腦羞情緒充滿胸口，他賭氣說，一個人住沒多的棉被，你蓋自己的外套湊合一晚吧。

思緒回到今日清晨。

原先不打算做兩份早餐的太一，最後仍敗給成熟男人的面子。在盛裝到盤子時，他聽見客廳傳來沒聽過的鈴聲。

剛睡醒的聲音黏糊在一起，太一只聽到，記得，晚點會自己搭車。等細碎片語。

「抱歉，廁所在哪？」

太一比了比方向，恍惚回到高中，他借住在大和家，那時候也像現在這樣，大和比他早起，在廚房忙碌，他睡臉惺忪的趴在飯桌。

一瞬間，他們似乎還沒長大。

微冰的水打在臉上，昨日的疲憊褪去大半，大和看著略微長出鬍渣的臉，有些頹廢，就像昨晚的自己。

事實上，當太一拖著他回家時，他壓根不知道怎麼反應。被酒浸潤的大腦，將飯局中，說要離開的太一，和那年對著他說，要分手的太一重合在一起。

他抓了抓睡榻的頭髮，半焦躁的離開浴室。

再回到客廳時，太一的早餐吃了一半。他抬頭對他指了指對面，說道，要是不急，他有多做一份。

離經紀人說要出發的時間，還有十分鐘。大和決定坐下來吃早餐。

「…是什麼時候的飛機？」

「啊？」突然的發問讓太一愣了會，大和又重複一次。「八月一號。」

「我記得你昨天說前陣子都忙交接了對吧。」

「嗯、是啊。」有些意外，本以為大和在一旁喝酒，壓根不會聽到他說的瑣碎事情。「因為時間有些短，有些事情還沒交代完，算算還要再進公司幾次。」

「還要去幾次？」

「再去兩週吧，部長讓我把年假也排一排，所以七月不用忙到最後一天。」

「那把最後一週空下來吧。」

「什麼？」這次不是沒聽清楚，太一對這莫名的邀約感到疑惑。

「我說，你把最後一週全空下來。過幾天我來找你。」

「等等、大和──」

呼喊的聲音被手機鈴聲打斷，大和站起身，對於來電的人似乎不是很在意。

「離開一直都是你決定，那麼，剩下的時間我來安排，這要求不過份吧。」

太一還想說什麼，大和卻只留了句感謝招待，先離開了。便拎起沙發的外套，接起手機往外走。

在門關上的瞬間，腦子被攪和得一團亂的太一，暗自下定決心，怎樣都要隨心所欲的安排他的假期。

\---

大和真要感謝有責任心的計程車司機。

在踏入休息室時，不意外看見雙手環胸，掐準時間在等他的經紀人。

「早安。」

「這陣子注意一下，正值電影宣傳期。」從剛出道就帶他們到現在的經紀人，井村，僅說了幾句。

在演藝圈闖了這麼多年，樂團一直推陳出新，大和他們之所以能維持高人氣，是井村奔走引薦下，使他們能固定出現在熱門綜藝和音樂節目，近乎零負評的形象，更讓粉絲迷戀和自豪。

「我知道。」

都是成年人，井村不過問隱私，並在最大容許空間內，讓他們能擁有交際圈，實屬難得。大和也不會為此爭破臉，好好配合才能讓樂團走得久。

今天的行程滿檔，除了宣傳新單曲，也要拍攝片花。

最後一個工作是提前預錄的音樂節目，做為熱門電影主題曲的主唱，又兼主要角色之一，大和被留下來做簡單訪談。

「辛苦了。」

等到結束，時間已過午夜。

在井村送完專訪人員回來後，大和一臉嚴肅的說，有事想讓井村先生幫忙。

從以前帶到現在，除了過分要求的劇本會讓大和動怒，其它都相當好配合的大和，難得主動提要求。

而這要求，卻著實讓井村頭痛了好幾天。

──我想請假。

看似簡單，讓早在年前就排好的行程大亂。原因是大和一口氣想請一週。井村把頭都磕了，腰也折了。

正巧節目製作人是社長的老朋友，固定節目一連幾天拍了六集，還得答應幫忙製作音樂特輯，好不容易才爭取五天空閒時間。

當結束的板子扣下，陪著熬夜的工作人員都沒了力氣。

大和彎腰感謝陪伴的工作人員，井村也準備好的外燴讓大夥休息時可以補充體力。

下車前，大和又謝過一次經紀人。井村回了句好好休息。

\---

俗話說，屋漏偏逢連夜雨。

太一越是不想看到、不想聽到，卻能在經過茶水間時，被學妹拖進去和幾個熟稔同事聊天，又聽到她們幾個女同事對那部電影的癡迷。好不容易找藉口離開，午餐時間，卻在餐館電視中，看見樂團訪談。

「這次的單曲有別於以往搖滾風格，宛如電影青澀戀情，曲調相當輕快，還未上市，網路討論度就很高了呢。」

在主持人介紹下，團長笑著道謝，並說這次曲子是由大和擔當，詞也是參考團員每個人學生時代的愛戀心情所寫的。

話題一帶，主持人拿出預先準備好的問題板。

「那麼，這次應觀眾要求，想問問各位，現在最重視的對象。」

每人發出不同的驚呼聲，猶豫了一下，各自回答了家人、朋友，最後齊聲說了歌迷。

太一看著在電視微笑的大和，總覺得那是別人似的，看得扎心，索性低頭吃飯。

接連忙了幾天，太一拿著尚未安排的企畫，轉交給部長處理。在離開前，部長問了句這幾天有沒有其他安排。

「應該沒有。」

「這樣啊。人事部說為了讓會計好結帳，問要不要幫你把假都排到最後一週。」

太一愣了會，說了聲好。

距離出國還有八天。

他站在冷凍儲櫃好一會，最後選了燒肉便當和幾罐啤酒。

看著遠方一閃一滅的路燈，在交叉路口轉了個彎，經過公園時，聽見附近中學生聚在一起聊天的瑣碎聲音。踏入公寓電梯，按下固定樓層時，一切都像往常那樣。

「終於等到你了。」大和靠在門邊，神色略顯疲憊。

——過幾天我來找你。

太一從未細想這句話後面的意思，已然是不同身分的兩人，生活圈沒有任何重疊，對於這句不輕不重，連約定都算不上的話，他該怎麼去界定？

「誰知道你會過來。」

側身穿過大和，他開門後只說了句記得把門帶上。

再次走進室內，不同於前一次，部分大型家具已經蓋上防塵布。

「我這裡沒留什麼東西，剛剛買的啤酒你湊合著喝。」

大和接過罐子，屋內越趨減少的擺設，讓他不免感慨。

「這下真的有你要去美國的感覺了。」

「什麼啊，才不會開這種玩笑呢。」將外套隨意掛在椅子上，太一打開啤酒，喝了幾口。

他若有所思的回了句是啊。

他最在乎的感情，卻也最害怕握住。小學爸媽離婚的那一天，他不敢說別走，因為弟弟的哭泣讓他們皺眉。太一說要分手的那一晚，他想挽留，卻因為太一認真的表情，喊不出聲。

如今再次面對分離，湧入胸口的，不是好友即將走入新領域的喜悅，而是被拋下的焦躁和憤怒。

──原來這段感情，他一直放不下。

「話說……」混雜沉默的空氣，讓太一有些無措，他又想起在新聞看到的那張笑臉，突然有感而發。「你在電視裡笑得很難看。」

「要怎麼笑才好看？」

「哈？」意外沒得到對方的反駁，太一愣了會，看著大和混著法國血統精緻的臉，想著人帥也算是優勢，撇嘴隨口說，反正你的粉絲喜歡就好。

看似抱怨又像撒嬌，太一從沒察覺的黏膩聲音總會洩漏他的情緒，大和湊過臉，在他耳邊低喃。

「你也很喜歡吧？我的臉。」

「誰──」側身想反駁卻被吻堵住，微張的嘴更方便對方攻城掠地。舌尖嚐到微苦的啤酒味，太一皺眉，推了推大和肩膀，臉轉向房間。

「別在這做。」

他想問，時間究竟帶走了什麼？

當欲望再度釋放，他趴在床上，手緊緊掐著被單，一邊喘息一邊習慣逐漸探入體內的手指。

大和俯身舔拭泛汗的後背，略微粗糙的舌苔惹來一陣癢，搔癢難耐的感覺讓太一更難忍受，他喘著喊可以了，大和卻只是再探入一隻手指，舌尖滑過耳廓，他說，再等等。

從以前就是這樣，太一總想快一點，大和卻不願讓他難受半分。

為了彼此的興趣，足球和樂團，他們說好，不留痕跡在彼此身上。

時過至今。

太一看著大和熟睡的側臉，做完後抱著他睡覺的習慣還是一樣。

他閉上眼，腦內閃過分手那一晚的畫面。

吶，時間終究往前走了幾步。

在意識逐漸進入夢之前，他開始為離別倒數。

\---

隔日早上，太一有些慌亂，下床時差點跌倒。

「你在急什麼？」大和靠在門邊，心想這人毛燥個性沒什麼變。

「我跟光子郎講好，要請他幫我載在公司的東西……」

「嗯，三十分鐘前他有打電話來。」

「哈？那你為什麼不叫我！」

「我告訴他昨晚做得有些過頭，他就說晚點再過來。」

「………」

車上，略帶低氣壓的空氣讓光子郎覺得無辜。

「大和，最近工作還好吧。」

「嗯，放了幾天假。」

光子郎應了一聲，心想這假八成是要來的。前陣子公司公關部門接了幾個協助經營演藝人員社群網站的案子，他們要求照活動行程幫忙發文，那行程表光子郎看了都頭暈，更何況是現今身處一線的大和。

大約猜得到大和請假的理由，光子郎決定不問他這幾天的安排。

「車子就拜託你看一下了。」

原先也想幫忙搬東西的大和，被太一勒令留在車上。只因要是被認出來很麻煩。

跟著太一抱著東西走進電梯，得知大和要待到太一出國，光子郎問道。

「這算一週限定戀愛嗎？」

「你少跟美美學這種奇怪的形容詞。」

「你要拒絕也可以，不是嘛。」

太一沒搭話。

車子再度回到公寓前，本想請光子郎吃頓飯當謝禮，卻因對方晚點要去接人而作罷。

「我覺得，你們這樣也挺好的。」

離開前，光子郎說道。

「不要去想未來，只要現在好就可以了。美美總是這麼說。」雖然我覺得不切實際。最後一句是他的心得，但他沒說出口。

太一想著，這不是他一直在做的事情嗎？

從學生到現在，四周圍的朋友都選了他們想要的未來，大和也是。那麼，他為他的未來做了什麼選擇？

「太一？」

他抬頭，發現大和站在他面前。自己早在不知覺間回到家中。

恍惚間他忘了自己為什麼要離開日本，他打開嘴，喉嚨像是堵住似的，喊不出聲。茫然無助的手抓著大和的衣袖，彷彿那是塊能讓他不沉溺的浮木。

全然不知道太一發生什麼事，大和只得拍著他的背，輕聲安撫。

低沉的嗓音在胸口勾起點點漣漪，太一想起來了。

這輩子他做過的唯一選擇，就是跟他的初戀說再見。

\---

餐餐叫外送的日子很是愜意，但注重飲食的大和相當不滿意。在他的堅持下，太一被迫一起出門買菜。

本想叨唸過沒幾天就走了，然而爭這種沒必要的架，活受罪，他只能憋著氣跟在後頭挑菜，偶爾發言說自己想吃洋芋片等垃圾食物，被駁回後，繼續扁嘴走著。

結果當晚，色香味俱全的菜肴擄獲太一的胃，被拖出去買日常用品的苦悶一掃而空。仔細想想，做菜的也不是他，這幾天簡直賺到。

心裡竊喜的太一沒想到，夜間換他變成別人的菜肴。

床頭櫃上的電子鬧鐘顯示午夜兩點，好不容易清洗完身體，重新躺在床上，太一卻一點睡意都沒有，只覺得腰痠。

大和坐在床邊，翻看訊息。

「對了，你說什麼票要過期了？」

「廠商送的遊樂券，」他秀出手機電子票卷。「明天是最後一天。」

太一應聲說好。「啊，中午過後再去吧，後輩說總公司那有寄資料過來，明早會拿來給我。」

那就快睡吧。大和按掉夜燈時，太一突然覺得好像有什麼事忘了交代，卻因睡意失去思考能力。

當隔天早上，由大和代替睡過頭的他去開門時，門口發出激烈的尖叫聲，終於讓太一想起他要說什麼。

「太一前輩！你沒有跟我說你認識、你你你───」後輩一臉委屈。

「夠了，不要花癡，東西在哪？」

「我是這麼尊敬前輩嚶嚶嚶……」含淚遞出牛皮紙袋。

「這是兩碼子事好嗎。」

「東西拿好了嗎？」坐在餐桌邊，大和看著手抓太一衣袖的後輩，表情不是很好。

太一想說些什麼，後輩反射神經的回答好了。

「我們等等還有事情，要是沒什麼問題，能不能別打擾太久呢？」

「啊、好的。」莫名的寒意從後背竄至大腦，她倏地站起身走向門口，在關門前，本想回頭多看偶像一眼，卻看見對方和前輩靠在一起。

角度像是在親吻。

喀。

鐵門關上的聲響，重重敲在胸口上。一瞬間，她想起雜誌寫的那段忘不了的初戀。

「怎、怎麼可能……」用力晃晃頭，後輩逃跑似的離開公寓。

tbc

嗯，我才發現兩個人湊在一起我很難寫(欸)

這篇的太一有tri的多愁善感(?)

搞得我寫的心累，只有兩個人一起滾棉被才好一點

留言推薦都非常感謝

下一章會繼續努力的:D


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *平行世界(咦)  
> *明星與一般人設定

糟糕的開始。

太一看著窗外，細想以前他們總會為雞毛蒜皮的小事吵起來。

對於自己後輩被莫名冷言對待，太一婉轉讓大和收斂脾氣，人家可是你的歌迷。

「休假期間，我沒必要做多餘的事。」

「那是我公司同事，你的態度也該好一點！」

明知道彼此在說賭氣的話，一個早上搞得烏煙瘴氣。不願意多做爭執，大和轉移話題，說要先去開車，迴避還想多說什麼的太一。

開往市區的遊樂園花不到一小時，但太一覺得時間似乎過了一整天。

到達時已超過中午，什麼都沒吃的兩人決定先吃頓飯。

平日的遊樂園大多是觀光客或來校外教學的學生，看著熟悉的制服，太一想起當初他們一群人為了美美的歡送會，跑來遊樂園玩。

「當時可累慘了。」

「啊──你是說初中的時候吧。」

美美帶著大家跑遍遊樂園，本來還想挑戰全設施，最後被大家以人潮太多為由，才打消念頭。

過往的記憶仍歷歷在目，離開餐廳時，下午第一場玩偶遊行剛好開始，還記得那時候還是小學的光和武開心的對玩偶揮手。

他們還因此買了遊樂園的吉祥物當紀念品。

「哇，造型也變太多了吧──」

兩人路過販售店，八隻玩偶多了不同的圖案。大和看著人物說明，不自覺笑了，太一在一旁推了他一下。

「不要以為我不知道你想起什麼。」

那時因為光盯著玩偶吊飾，美美數了數發現有八種，便招呼大家各挑一隻。

撇除還是小學生的武，其他男生興致缺缺，在光子郎被硬塞了一隻叫年糕獸的玩偶，他們趕緊拿一隻聲稱自己挑好了。

太一讀著看板介紹，他剛剛隨手拿的玩偶，是一隻容易害羞、個性有點孤僻的獨角獸。他噗哧一笑，丟給大和說，吶，這隻給你。

一開始不明所以的大和在看到人物說明後，一臉不悅把自己手上的也扔給他。

太一看著標示寫著滾球獸，個性樂觀，卻因粗線條和貪吃，惹來許多麻煩。

喂喂誰貪吃啊！

所以你不否認粗線條囉？

在兩人鬥起嘴前，空和光子郎將人推出販售店。

雖然是隨意挑選的玩偶，卻成為他們之間的連結。初中時期懵懂的情愫在高中發芽，在雙方發現彼此將當時的玩偶吊飾帶在身上，還是太一主動，兩人才打破曖昧走在一起。

大學分手後，兩人鮮少聯絡，大和只能透過社交網站或者聊天群組知道太一的近況。

一年過去，公司為了提升樂團知名度，決定展開巡迴演出。收拾行李時，大和想起玩偶吊飾，卻怎樣都找不到。

書桌上，那張八人聚在一起，拿著玩偶拍照的畫面越趨模糊。

大和從那天起，沒有點過太一的社交網站。

直到十年後，他們八人再次相聚的那天，他在餐廳的一角，終於想起分手那天，太一對他說──

我們站的起始點，不一樣了；未來的終點，可能也不同了。

再也沒綁過吊飾的鑰匙串因為身體的晃動，而發出金屬細微的撞擊聲，他聽見太一笑著對他說，好久不見。

有那麼一瞬間，他想緊緊抱住眼前的人。

不去管那不一樣的起跑點和未來。

「快點、摩天輪在這裡啦──」女學生對朋友用力揮著手。

太一看了一眼摩天輪，臉色不是很好。瞥見這小動作的大和，故意拉起他的手，說。

「去搭摩天輪？」

「你絕對是故意提的。」

高中時，美美回來日本唸書，她說，想看看東京變成什麼樣子，便邀大家陪她去市區的觀景台看風景。

正巧在鬧小脾氣的兩人也因此被朋友們刻意安排，單獨坐在同一個車廂。

氣氛尷尬，還要忍受前一節車廂看熱鬧的眼神，太一簡直想找地洞鑽。

「要關門囉，請注意安全，不要隨意站起來。」

提示音響起，視野隨著冉冉上升的車廂逐漸向外擴。

密閉的空間更加能感受彼此的存在，他聽見大和輕聲說。

「關於今天早上的事，我很抱歉。」

太一看著大和，想起高中那次爭吵，也是大和先低頭。

「不，我也有不對。」僅是討厭當時劍拔弩張的氣氛，脾氣一上來就回嘴了。但過段時間冷靜，他也不想在最後的日子裡不開心。  
「其實已經不氣了。再說，能這樣相處的時間也……」

「太一！」

他沒再往下說。大和看似要哭又像生氣的表情，讓他想起提分手的那個夏天。

要說沒想像兩個人的未來，那絕對是騙人的。太一想，要是大和出道，他們以後牽手、擁抱，甚至走在路上都要小心翼翼。更不用說單獨相處了。

但他是一個能成為閃耀光芒的人。

車廂持續上升到最高點。

太一伸出手摸著大和的臉，輕輕吻上。

當時想做的、不敢做的，在離開之前，全部都不去管了。

「我們回家吧。」

\---

地板擺著四、五個紙箱，在確定東西無誤後，太一封上膠帶。

「那是要寄過去的？」

「不是，要搬回家的。」光說武明天有空，可以來幫忙。

「哦──」

「我可沒欺負人喔。」

大和聳肩沒繼續搭話。

「晚點去御台場載你？」

「不用啦，那個時間還有電車，你工作忙完直接回來就可以了。」

今天大和有個現場訪談推不開，太一正好也要和家人聚餐。

回到御台場，面對即將離家的兒子，媽媽操心的東問西問，直到在客廳的爸爸問了句晚餐，她才趕緊到廚房準備。

餐桌上，除了關心，更多的是叮嚀。一家人天南地北的聊，光趁機討了個禮物。

「不接受郵寄喔。」

「好、好。」

飯後，媽媽說不如留一晚，明天再回去。太一以東西還要收拾為由推辭了。

「那吃完水果再回去吧。」

雖然不想讓家人忙碌，但一想到之後有段時間碰不到面，太一應聲說好。

「啊，我記得他是太一的同學吧。」

坐在客廳看電視的爸爸，畫面停在節目訪談。

「是石田君吧，小學曾經來過呢。」媽媽端出水果，稱讚道。「真的是越長越帥呢。」

隨著主持人拋話題，他們先是感謝歌迷讓單曲在發售首週就奪冠，並再次宣傳歌曲核心和看點。

由於主題是戀愛，各個團員回答是否有最在意的愛情史。

鏡頭轉向大和，他說，他曾經失去過一段想珍惜的感情，可是現在這份感情有可能離他而去。

「我想將這份感情要回來。」湛藍的眼眸直盯的鏡頭，彷彿想透過去看著誰似的。

衝擊性的發言引來現場一陣譁然，脫稿演出的台詞讓主持人愣了會，才剛要開口接話，大和笑說，如果是電影角色的話，大概就是這樣的心情吧。

團員們反應也快，離他最近的鼓手拍了下肩膀。

「誰准你在這裡宣傳電影的。」

話題結束，主持人順勢讓節目進入廣告。

「哥。」光看著一旁若有所思的太一，她想起前幾個禮拜的聚會。「上次聚會結束後，你跟大和還有聯絡嗎？」

「他那天睡了一晚，隔天就搭車去工作了。」

光還想問些什麼，然而這回答幾乎斷掉延續對話的可能性，她只好沉默不談。

\---

工作結束的時間比料想的要晚一些，大和回到家，有些意外燈是暗的，原以為太一還沒回來，結果卻看見人坐在客廳。

他蹲跪在他面前，輕聲問，怎麼了。

幾乎隔了很長的一段時間，他才聽見聲音。

「我看到了……訪談。」太一抿唇，對於電視上堅定的語氣和神色，他無法給予任何回應。

十年前的選擇，放到現在，他仍然不後悔。淺咖啡色眼眸認真的望向大和。

「若是真要彼此都好，你就好好當你的偶像，往後我可以在螢幕前跟人炫耀我認識你，還曾經一起喝過酒。」

「不一樣的未來嗎？」大和深吸口氣。

訪談並非刻意提及這件事，重新相處的這幾天，他只是再次確認自己真正想要的是什麼。過去他以為無法並肩而行，所以選擇放手。然而如今──

「那只是藉口而已。」

這句話不單單是對太一，同時也是告訴自己。

面對大和率直的反駁，他不能否認，卻也無法認同。

太一在他人眼中，是樂觀面對人生的人；但事實上，他只是選擇一個，對大家都好的未來。

「當初就說了，離開是我的決定，而最後這段時間，交給你安排；所以現在我們能在一起，是彼此都知道會分開……」

「八神太一！」

聲音嘎然而止，他看著因憤怒而站起的大和，身後的沙發被重重槌下一拳。

「你到底在逃避什麼！」

劍拔弩張的氣氛，和莫名忍受對方發火的脾氣，太一覺得自己應該要生氣，但這句話卻令他啞然。

時間彷彿凍結，直到一通電話打破沈寂的空氣。在早晨聽過的鈴聲不停迴響，原先不打算理會的大和，在音樂重新響起第三次後，不耐煩的接起電話。

斷斷續續的片語散落耳中，電話掛斷後，他聽見大和對他說，我先離開。

昏暗的光線看不清大和的表情，他的視線追著大和的身影，卻什麼話都喊不出口，直到門關上後，胸口似乎隨著聲響，被狠狠撞擊。

──他逃避了什麼？

過往的畫面一一浮現，不管是高中在LIVE的後臺擁吻，抑或是大和成名後，在暗巷守候，他們的感情不能公開，是大和的選擇，為何最後分開是他的逃避？

太一靠在沙發上，帶著整夜的心煩意亂，任由思緒往下沉。

翌日，當他聽見門鈴聲時，四肢傳來不舒服的痠麻感。

昨晚就這樣躺在沙發上睡著了。

想起今天光要來幫忙搬東西，太一連忙開門。光看著哥哥仍穿著昨天的衣服，面露不解。

「…哥，你昨天整理到很晚嗎？」

「沒有，不小心睡著了。」

光和武互看對方，沒多問什麼，只是跟著太一開始收拾已經裝好的箱子。

由於東西不多，很快便整理完。少了紙箱，本來就空的屋子變得更加寬敞。

光有些感慨的環視四周，看見一件黑色皮質外套掛在沙發上。本以為是忘記收好，拿起來看，卻越發覺得不是太一會穿的款型。

還在疑惑時，正巧經過的武說了句。

「這件好像哥會穿的外套。」

一瞬間，電視的訪談內容竄入思緒，光對著從房間出來的太一問道。

「哥，昨天有人來過嗎？」

太一定睛一看，想起大和匆匆離開，沒有帶走外套。本想隨口帶過，但光認真的神情讓他無法說謊。

「嗯，大和昨天來過，只是公司打給他，又匆忙離開了。」

「是為了訪談的事情嗎？」

「也不完全是……」想起昨晚的不歡而散，太一也不知道該怎麼跟光解釋清楚。

「哥。」

光輕嘆口氣，從小到大，她都是在太一身後被呵護，不曾聽哥哥向爸媽要求過什麼。除了堅持到高中的足球。

以及，石田大和。

即使太一沒有提過也不會表露情緒，但她偶爾會看見太一看著她們當初買的玩偶吊飾發呆。面對這樣的太一，她心疼的想替哥哥做些什麼。

她輕輕握住太一的手。

「以前，你總是想讓大家開心；現在，我希望你可以為你自己做一次決定。」

──你們分手後，大和問了很多關於你的事。

過去，他不明白為何大和要問這些，分開是兩人都同意的事。

時至今日，他想起當初分手的理由，是因為他害怕比起兩人漸行漸遠，不如趁早離開，對他、對自己都好。

然而十年過去，以為逐漸淡去的感情，卻在每一次的擁抱和親吻中，意識到自己從沒改變。

──這樣，真的好嗎？

他終於明白，當初為何無法回答光子郎。

\---

手機提示音再度響起，大和看著上頭亮著井村的名字，拿起手機傳了幾句話，打開勿擾模式。

昨晚的訪談引發媒體無限想像，各種新聞稿皆湧而出，擅自發言的大和被高層訓話，以及要求匯報行蹤。

被各種情緒攪得心煩意亂，大和在酒館挑了個隱蔽的角落，卻聽見另一側傳來熟悉的聲音。

「大和？」

八個人之中最為年長的城戶丈，單獨坐在雙人座位，桌上尚未動過的食物和酒水，顯示對方剛來不久。

丈笑著問他要不要共桌，思忖自己也沒地方可去，大和無聲坐下當作答應。

真要說起他們之間的聯繫，丈自己都覺得不可思議，畢竟初識時，他是考生，面對父母擅自報名的露營活動，他意興闌珊，卻在太一以及其他人的戲鬧下，開啟這段緣分。

爾後，專心在學業上的他，鮮少和其他人聯絡。某次，為了增加零用錢，他看到高薪零工，想也不想的就投履歷，結果在打工處被惡劣店長刁難，當他一個人蹲在小巷洗著沒完沒了的碗時，恰巧碰到大和。

當時因為自己是年長者，自然不會跟學弟訴苦，他笑笑的說自己在打工，但大和只問了句，可是末班車都快開走了，丈學長應該不是做夜班吧？

那天，大和不但留下來幫他整理完，隔天，店長突然拿一袋薪資給他，跟他說不用來打工了。事後他才知道，大和問了光子郎法律相關的事情，幫他討了公道。

「我剛結束會議聚餐，最近工作壓力有點大，就自己跑來喝酒了。」丈不大好意思的搔搔臉。

「我也……差不多吧。」想了想短短幾小時發生的事，大和隨之附和。

各行各業都很辛苦呢。丈喝了口酒，感慨道。

「說起來，有時候我都覺得自己能堅持到現在，是因為認識大家。」

「那是因為你真的很努力在學習。」

連露營都想著要唸書的人，大和覺得他這輩子認識的人，只有丈會做這種事。

「哈哈哈。」明白大和說的是初次見面的事，他笑著讓他一起喝了一杯酒。「以前，我總想著自己。可是你和太一不一樣，總想將大家連在一起。」

「以後就不會這樣了。」一聽見這名字，昨晚的爭執又浮現在腦海，大和的口氣不自覺酸了起來。「他乾脆待在美國別回來算了。」

「不會的。」丈替又喝空一杯酒的大和斟滿杯子。

大和不解的看著斬釘截鐵的丈。

「我啊，本來以為自己不會和大家見面了，畢竟以前總是想著唸書，可是現在還是會碰面呀。所以，太一不會不回來的。」

看似歪理卻又莫名有說服力。大和只當丈喝多了，沒特別附和，只是又點了瓶酒，和丈一同喝了起來。

兩人接連加點幾次，在鄰近末班車的時間，丈請店員結帳，同時請店家幫忙叫車。

在等車時，大和放在桌上的手機響了好幾次，按耐不住的丈拿起一看，名稱寫著經紀人。

怕對方找大和有急事，他連忙接起電話，告知對方狀況。

就在丈還在介紹自己是大和的朋友時，計程車剛好到達。

「大和，你的經紀人說要來接你──」

「唔、不用了，我自己有辦法回去。」

「欸、你等等！」

還來不及反應，大和已經鑽進車裡，丈只好趕緊將手機遞還，邊記住車牌號碼。

握著還沒掛斷電話的手機，大和跟司機報了太一家的地址，就靠著窗戶閉眼休息。

\---

再好好談一次吧。光在離開前這麼說。

當時的回答是肯定的吧。但太一發現，他這幾天都跟大和在一起，卻沒有留下任何聯絡方式。

「太糟糕了……」各方面都是。

太一打開抽屜，唯一還沒收起來的玩偶躺在裡頭。

想起曾經莽撞的對大和告白，僅是因為對方發現吊飾，自己一緊張就脫口而出，本來以為會被狠狠拒絕，但得到的竟是相同的答案。

如果，這份感情從來沒有說出口的話，現在的我們，能一直稱兄道弟，在未來對方擁有幸福時，也能坦率說出祝福的話吧？

忘了哪一次的夜晚，他無意間問道。

『我做不到。』過久的空白幾乎讓太一以為大和睡了，卻沒想到他認真的回道。『如果再重來一次，我還是想跟你在一起。』

──你後悔了嗎？

門鈴聲將太一從思緒拉回，還沒來得及反應，就被大和壓在身上。

「喂，你去喝酒？」被突來的重量壓得往後退幾步，太一聽著大和模糊不清的回答，乾脆放棄對話，先將人拖回房間。

要說不在意他跑去跟誰喝酒是不可能的，畢竟在前一刻他還在思考兩人的關係，如果大和身上有香水味，他真的會把人往門口扔。

看著對方眉頭微皺還緊抓住自己的衣袖，他輕嘆口氣，站起身想幫人倒杯水。

似乎意識到床邊的人要離開，大和下意識拉住太一。

「我去拿水……」

「別走！」大和心慌的把人抱在懷裡，才終於安心。斷片的大腦無暇思考一切行為，他只能反覆低喃。  
「別走…」

抱著自己的人手足無措的像個孩子，太一雙手環住他的背。

「不走了，」他閉上眼，輕聲說。「我不會離開了。」

早在重新擁抱時，他們就為這份感情寫下期限。

細碎的吻落在褪去衣物的肌膚，已經宣洩過一次的身體變得格外敏感，纖細帶著粗繭的手指隨潤滑探入，每一次深入都刺激腺體，重新腫脹的慾望讓太一忍不住呻吟。

「夠了……」腺液不停分泌卻又無法宣洩，太一難受的抓著大和，在被翻過身前，微帶哭腔的聲音道。「這次，從前面…我想看著你……」

腰猛被抬起，雖然沒有直接全部進入，不同於手指的尺寸仍然讓太一感到疼痛，他配合著挺腰的速度喘息，沒一會兒，逐漸習慣的身體又攀向巔峰。

全部的聲音揉進親吻中，順著高潮，下意識緊縮的甬道讓性器脹大幾分，太一泛紅的臉頰、水潤的目光，彷彿一瓶酒灑在心上，思緒越來越暈，他握住太一的腰，又一次的挺進。

「等、太快了…啊……」原始交媾的快感逐漸帶走理智，身體隨著撞擊而晃動，毫無支撐的感受讓太一抓住大和的手臂，力道幾乎快掐出紅痕。

滾燙的硬挺深入淺出的蹭著肉壁的皺摺，不停被磨擦的前列腺在在引發快感，就在大和想拔出射精前，太一緊緊扣住他的腰，任由熱流灌入體內。

溢出的液體讓太一有肚子填滿的錯覺，他看著表情錯愕的大和，勾著對方的頸項，輕貼著他的唇。

「我想要你的全部，就算留下痕跡也無所謂。」

語落，唇再次被吻上，像是在要裡頭留下味道似的，微張的嘴任由大和掠奪，太一不著邊際的想著會腫起來吧，一邊抬高腰讓大和進入。

原來，做愛時的表情是這樣啊。渾然不覺自己的表情在大和眼裡是比酒精更為強烈的催化劑，太一覺得那雙藍色眼眸快能掐出水，閃亮的像是湖水中的一抹月光。

「嗚嗯…好深…」

一條腿被拉高，整根沒入的填充感讓太一倒抽口氣，還沒來得及適應，突然抽插的動作惹來陣陣喘息。

交合處因拍打傳出淫靡的水聲，臀部被抓出一道印子，大開的雙腿發軟無力，反覆被刺激的凸起又讓他乾性高潮。

已經沒有東西可以吐出的肉莖半垂在腹部，大和在他耳邊低喃再一下下，隨後在太一的哽咽中，再次宣洩在他的體內。

激情過後，兩人躺在床上喘息，高潮後的餘韻彷彿將思緒拋在雲朵間，輕飄飄的，無暇思考。

半刻，已然撫平氣息的大和，將一旁的太一擁入懷裡。

望著熟睡的側顏，他心想，也許他還是看不見他們站在一起的未來，但是──

閉上眼，太一隨著逐漸平穩的呼吸聲，一同沉睡。

清晨，渾身黏膩的不適感讓太一醒來。

冰涼的冷水打在身上，他半跪在地上，試圖將體內的東西清出來。

「唔嗯……」白濁液體順著水流被帶走，太一心想昨晚似乎太放縱了，不只胸口，連脖子都被咬了一口。

花了些時間在清潔上，太一疲憊的躺坐在沙發，卻沒有任何睡意。

明天就是八月一日了。

他半閉著眼，還沒來得及思考該怎麼面對大和時，門鈴卻突然響起。

完全想不到此時還有誰會來訪，太一打開對講機，聽到另一頭傳來陌生的聲音。

「你好，我是石田大和的經紀人，敝姓井村。」

靜默的空間只剩熱水滾燙的聲音，太一站在廚房泡茶，趁機整理混亂的思緒。

「很抱歉這麼唐突，因為大和的手機打不通，加上昨晚他喝得有點多，本想送他回家，他卻堅持要來找你。」

簡短的說明告知來找他的理由，但後半部的發言實在太令人匪夷所思。大和應該沒有蠢到喝醉酒，把他們的關係公諸於他人面前吧？

抱著忐忑的心情遞上茶，太一坐在對面，還在斟酌話題時，對方卻先開口了。

「我從樂團進入演藝圈就帶著了，即使沒有很親密，卻也是把他們當弟弟一樣對待。」他頓了頓，指著自己的脖子處。「冒昧問一下，你跟大和是什麼關係呢？」

太一下意識用手遮住吻痕。原先的親友答案全吞進肚裡。

\---

大和醒來時，頭還隱隱作痛。

昏暗的燈光下，他認出這是太一的房間，床上一片狼藉更是勾起昨夜的歡愉。

該死，他在做什麼？

摀住臉，昨晚本來是想找太一好好聊聊，沒想到不勝酒力的他，居然把人往床上帶。

想著要和太一解釋，卻在門口聽見細碎的談話聲。

是同事？朋友？

前幾日的不愉快掃過腦海，大和退後幾步，想著晚點再出去。

閒暇無事的他只好逛起這個從沒細看的房間，早已收拾乾淨的空間卻也沒什麼好看的，唯獨半開的抽屜引起他的好奇。

他走向書桌，細微的燈光看不出裡頭裝著什麼，大和輕慢拉開，熟悉的兩隻玩偶隨著引力滾了兩圈。

一瞬間，躁動的情緒幾乎快讓他破門而出，他停在門口，還在猶豫是否該開門時，卻聽見門外傳來熟悉的聲音。

「那麼，你對大和……還是喜歡嗎？」

是井村先生？他怎麼會在這裡！

還來不及去翻找手機確認，他聽見另一個聲音，是太一。

「嗯，我愛他。」

這故事十足的無趣，太一思忖。然而他卻對一個陌生人，平鋪直敍的說著他和大和的過往。

過程中，井村沒有打岔，卻也沒有反應，直到最後，他看著對方逐漸瞪大的眼睛，想著他的告白有令人這麼震驚嘛，然而順著他的眼神才發現，井村壓根不是在看他，太一轉頭，大和早已站在他身後。

從什麼時候開始的？一想到大和可能聽見那段話，太一突然想把自己埋起來。

「井村先生。」大和自然的坐在太一旁邊。「我想，我應該跟你好好介紹一下。」

看著大和牽住他的手，太一完全不敢抬頭看井村，只好想辦法把頭低到看不清臉。

\---

拿著乾淨的被單窩在沙發，太一滑開通話鍵，接起電話。

「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，只是想跟你說，我要回去了。」

經紀人意外的沒有反對，但也沒有答應。在送人到外面搭車時，只對大和說了句。

「這件事，我不會告訴公司。明天的工作別忘了。」

這也表示，大和要好好當大眾的偶像明星。然而這已是最大的讓步，他點頭應聲，看著經紀人搭車離開。

「有想吃的東西嗎？」

話筒另一邊，大和的聲音輕柔卻又很遠，緊張了一上午，太一已沒食欲。

「不用了。」猶豫了一會，他道。「你回來就好了。」

難得的撒嬌讓大和愣了一下，卻又開心的止不住笑。

「我說，是你該回來。」他停下腳步，等候巷口的紅綠燈。天空正巧飛過一班飛機。

「我在日本等你。」

想起背包裡的單程機票，無法明確給予的承諾，在此刻卻是他們之間的告白。

太一緊握著電話。

「嗯。」

八月一日，成田機場。

太一拖著登機箱，笑著對送機的朋友道謝。

「這個平板電腦是我們公司設計的，大家的通訊資料都在裡面了，防摔功能做到最好，我想即便是太一，應該也摔不壞。」

「光子郎，你這句話讓我很難真心說謝謝……」

大夥各自向太一訴說道別的話，光卻在一旁四處張望，怎樣都沒看見大和，莫名的不安感滋生，卻又不想在此時提起任何不開心的事。

「光，怎麼了？」

「啊，不……」光欲言又止，餘光看見太一胸口的指環項鍊。「哥，這個──」

「你說項鍊嗎？」他笑著晃了晃飾品。「我戴起來應該不難看吧。」

「嗯，不會難看。」望著太一的笑容，有什麼問題光也不想問了。總之，哥哥開心比什麼都重要。

在太一離開日本一段時間後，光偶然在電視上，看見大和身上也掛著同款項鍊時，笑著傳了封恭喜的訊息給太一。

對於哥哥回傳的疑問句，光選擇已讀不回。

END

終於寫下這三個英文單字了。  
對於看到這裡的各位表達一下感謝。

接下來是Q&A的時間（哪來的單元）  
1\. 井村其實是出現在絆裡頭的FBI，想說拿來當經紀人不錯，有人認出來嗎？（不重要的情報）  
2\. 因為很懶得在衍生文寫自創角，所以後輩一輩子都沒名字。但不排除寫視角（如果寫得出來（你）  
3\. 其實太一分手的時候，還跟大和打了場分手.咳，獨角獸是他完事後順走的，大家不要學。（欸）  
4\. 想說名稱有數碼兩個字，就在最後讓數碼獸出場了。（不重要的堅持）  
5\. 沒有番外。（因為不打算開支票）

以上，對文章有任何疑問都可以問喔～  
因為寫完後就腦袋空空，想講什麼都忘了哈哈哈  
附帶一提，因為不會取名，  
劇情是兩人分手又復合，一個繞圈行為，文章名就直接叫兜圈了。XD

最後感謝愛心和留言的各位:D

109.10.31補充（欸

兜圈有些講不到的設定順便在這裡講一講。  
大和分手後就不寫情歌了，會譜曲但不填詞。有曖昧的對象自然也會搞一下，但全是短期，幾個月就吹了，所以從沒被狗仔抓過。  
太一後來談得戀愛全是同事介紹或者親朋好友送作堆的那種，所以沒什麼乾柴烈火，更像例行公事的戀愛，所以沒多久就被提分手很正常  
但這樣的經歷大概就兩、三場啦  
(附帶一提，重新確認彼此關係後，大和開始寫情歌了，數年後也有在美國碰面(在大和全球巡演的時候))


	4. 十年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *歌手X上班族設定  
> *兜圈番外(咦)

提示音響起，擴音器放送即將降落的消息。

大和半瞇著眼，因長途飛行而陷入睡眠的大腦尚未清醒，耳邊傳來坐在靠窗的成員既興奮又刻意壓低的呼喊。

「到美國了！」

出道至今，已滿二十年的Knife of Day宣佈舉辦慶祝活動，全球巡迴演出是其中之一，他們從美國開始，終點演唱會選在日本。

演唱會訂在兩天後，他們在美國停留一週，第一夜拿來調時差，隔日早上開始跑行程，除了宣傳和網路直播以外，固定音樂節目為此打造一集跟播單元，第二天排演，第三天開始三場售票演唱會，結束後，還有一個綜藝節目要錄外景。

滿滿的行程完全塞不下個人時間。

大和一下飛機，時間已入深夜，連接上數據網路時，不停響起的提示音告知訊息成串，他略過工作訊息，只點開一個未顯示新訊息的對話框。

最後一條訊息沒有已讀提示。

但他仍然在上頭敲下幾行字。

“我到美國了，有空閒時間再跟你說。”

在飯店大廳等候房卡時，井村簡短告知明早的工作時間，大和記住幾個關鍵字，對其它注意事項漫不經心。內容不外乎是別擅自外出到太遠的地方，若想採購可以和隨行經紀人一起去。

當打開房間門時，單人空間讓大和不免感慨，在十幾年前，為了省經費，每場在東京以外的演唱會，他們全擠在一個房間，剛出道時，甚至睡過保母車。現在已成為樂團指標之一的Knife of Day，也能像大前輩那樣住單人房。

一頭栽進柔軟的床裡，為了這次的演出，他們在三年前就緊鑼密鼓的策畫，前幾週更是頻繁演練，算了算，和太一的視訊通話紀錄停留在一週前。

和八神太一重新確定戀人關係是在十年前，在對方即將調職到美國時，他們再度相遇，並且在離別前夕互相告白。

遠距離讓他們的相處僅能用視訊通話，但對話內容裡，工作話題比情話來的更多，然而言談間，卻更覺得相互貼近。

因為彼此都在前進的道路上吧。

看著掛在手機上、再次擁有的獨角獸吊飾，至今，大和依然慶幸十年前的自己願意跨出那一步。

戰戰兢兢的一步。

重新相遇的夜晚，他慌得不知所措，卻又不敢放手，就怕是一場夢。直到隔日清晨，他看見在廚房忙碌的背影，裝做鎮定的詢問對方廁所在哪，實則想逃離現場。

鏡子裡映照狼狽的自己，想起對太一的記憶，僅停留在分手那天，對於分手後這十年間，太一經歷了什麼，認識了誰，全然不知。

而現在，這人要到更遠的地方了。

冰涼的冷水打在臉上，一陣雞皮疙瘩令大腦逐漸清醒。

在飯桌上，面對太一聽見自己要來找他的錯愕表情，內心不免有些受傷。為了不聽見對方拒絕的話語，他起身離開。

前往電視台時，大和還在為自己的決定感到不安。他想過許多可能，太一有追求者、有在意的對象，或者，對他已經不愛了。

他看向窗外，偌大的音樂節海報映入眼簾。曾經只能在一小角的樂團，現在成為被放在中間的大明星。

經歷過的努力，在一篇篇訪談中，聊過好幾次。然而彈貝斯的緣由，卻不曾和任何人提過。

『要是累了，就回家睡覺。』

『欸──可是外面……』

『雨停了。』大和調著和弦，看著不知道第幾次在他演奏時睡著的戀人。『你要是聽不慣，不用勉強自己聽。』

『沒辦法，我對音樂真的一竅不通。』絲毫沒打算婉轉的太一誠實說道，大和心想自己沒打他算是客氣了。

『可是，你彈貝斯的樣子很帥。』

噹，不小心滑掉的撥片掉在地上，他忽視太一戲謔的表情，裝鎮定的開始收拾樂器。

『大和，你不練習了嗎？』

『再吵，以後就別來這裡躲雨。』

『幹嘛這麼小氣，好啦，你等等──我拿書包啦──』

清脆的鈴聲響起，大和按掉鬧鐘，回到鎖定畫面時，他看見一條剛傳來的內容。

“嗯，等你訊息。”

\---

為了配合日本時間，他們清晨就進電視台放送直播內容。除了宣傳巡迴演唱會，鼓手確定結婚的喜訊也一併傳達給歌迷。

「哇，現在只剩大和還是單身呢──」

「名符其實的黃金單身漢啊。」

成員們一搭一唱的嬉鬧，視頻的歌迷跟著傳出抱歉，我們不能公開的訊息列。

「成年大叔還是有魅力的。」

「人帥真好──」

在直播最後，由團長宣佈成軍二十年的精選集在聖誕夜開始發售，並感謝支持的歌迷們。

導播室傳來結束的指令，經紀人隨及跟上，幫忙遞水，並提醒再過兩小時，將移動至廣播電台，要記得背熟英文介紹稿。

就像剛出道似的，當初也是這樣，無論大小活動，為了增加能見度，他們全都接了，還在涉谷露天演出好幾個月。

入夜，結束一天行程的大和回到飯店，電話正巧響起。

「啊、你還在忙嗎？」

如果說音樂可以撩動人心，那對他而言──

「忙完了，你呢，還在趕企劃嗎？」

聽見最在乎的人在他耳邊呢喃，就是最大的幸福。

「啊──別問了，進度堪憂。」太一懊惱的表情彷彿在眼前，光是想像就讓他不自覺勾起笑容。

這次來美國巡演，若是能讓戀人來現場就好了。但突來的企劃案，讓太一接連好幾次的電話，都在對他道歉。

──這根本就是魔咒吧？明明就沒踢足球了！

太一埋怨道。學生時期，身處不同領域的兩人，理應能互相幫對方應援，然而球賽總是能和演唱會撞期，結果直到分手前，太一不曾到過演唱會，大和也沒看過他的球賽。

簡短分享彼此的日程，明明觸碰不到，卻比過往來得更貼近生活。就好像一起經歷。

「不過，當明星還真是不容易啊。」

「在我聽來，上班族也沒有很輕鬆啊。」

「哎，要是企劃能提早完成就好了。」

「嗯。」他想著，要是外景可以提早拍完，就好了。

結束通話，大和放下逐漸轉暗的手機螢幕，準備淋浴就寢。

『當明星真是不容易啊。』

春末，經紀公司決定讓樂團街頭演唱，增加知名度。有別於過往在音樂PUB或者地下空間演唱，少了環繞音響，唱功和演奏技巧更容易受檢視。

『嗯，接下來大概連學校都沒機會去了吧。』

進入大學後，太一不踢足球，而大和進入演藝圈。

他一邊替貝斯調音，一邊聽著太一跟他說新的生活。偶爾，他會搭上兩句，但大多時間專注在樂譜上。

久了，他連聲音只剩下貝斯都沒發覺。

『…街頭演唱，下個星期就開始了吧？』

『嗯，是啊。』

『剛好，我下個星期也要開始打工了。』

結束一段和絃，他想起太一說過要開始找地方住了。但理由是什麼卻想不起來。

『下次碰面，應該是暑假了。』

『這樣啊……』太一頓了會，笑道。『演唱加油呀。』

就像往常一樣。不，那時候專注在夢想的自己，還傻傻的以為一切都沒變。

結束街頭演唱，出乎意料的迴響讓公司決定替他們出單曲CD，未來不排除安排巡迴演唱。

雖然離成功還有一段距離，但總算是踏出第一步。大和本想傳訊息給太一，最後默默將手機收回口袋。

想親口跟他說。

抱著這樣的心情，他終於等到見面那天。

明明還緊緊的抱在一起，卻聽見不同於親密的言語。

『大和，我們分手吧。』

立體音響播映演唱會的宣傳編曲。隨著開始的時間越來越近，歌迷激昂的吶喊也越強烈。

坐在舞台後方的休息室，明明經歷過無數場演唱會，心臟仍激動的快跳出來。

大和點開對話框，昨晚留下的信息，傳來一則回覆。

“工作加油，別忙太晚了。”

“嗯，演唱會加油啊。”

相同的話語看過無數則，然而心情卻在看見這段話後，更加感到安定。

「開始吧！」

團長率先站起身，大夥應聲後尾隨跟上。

\---

「這次演唱會中，首度發表新的單曲，風格和歌詞都和以往不同，而且曲子和歌詞全由石田先生一手包辦，歌迷對於曲風改變相當驚喜呢！」

結束為期三天的演唱會，為了往後的巡演，公司讓幾間知名週刊做訪談。

這次的歌曲，不只是新單曲，更是即將播映的晨間劇主題曲。

「很感謝大家的支持，我們從出道至今，毛頭小子也都成為大叔了，跟著我們一路走來的歌迷也長大了，這是與歌迷一同成長的證明。」

同時也是呼應晨間劇的女主角，從跌跌撞撞的青澀初戀，在成長後，遇見能相互扶持，走向未來的另一半。

看似溫暖的曲風和貼近愛戀的歌詞，只有少部分歌迷知道，這是石田和出道以來，第一次填詞的情歌。

公司官網貼出短版音樂視頻，許多歌迷立刻轉貼到SNS，底下留言討論激烈，主唱開始寫情歌的理由眾說紛紜，其中還有人貼出曾經在週刊提到的初戀專訪，以及參與電影演出時，擅自發言的片段文字。

──想將失去的感情要回來。

然而這段宣言，在各大媒體捕捉不到對象而不了了之。

大和滑著SNS，不自覺讚嘆粉絲的情報能力。進入演藝圈後，每一次發作品都會看歌迷寫的留言，畢竟演藝圈講求的是市場，天分只能拿來加分。

雖然大部分的留言偏離主題，但一篇短小的心得留言仍被他看見了。

是他相當熟悉的帳號。從他出道至今，在推特寫下對每張單曲對歌曲的心情，偶爾嘗試不同曲風，偏向商業的歌曲，她也會認真點評，寫下令人無法接受的地方。

對大和而言，素未謀面的歌迷，成了他在創作上，隱形的朋友。過去在每篇留言僅是寫下心得的歌迷，難得在自己的主頁寫下一段話。

“喜歡Knife of Day正式邁入二十年，最初愛上的歌，是偏搖滾，放棄一切，奔向夢想的曲子。當時的我被一段感情傷害，最愛的人和朋友都離我而去，是這首不顧一切往前走的歌激勵了我。『就算沒有愛，我依舊是我。』這段歌詞讓我找回生存的勇氣。雖然這不是Knife of Day第一次寫情歌，但每一首情歌，都給我一種淡淡的孤獨感。可是這一次，我卻有種……”

“──想再一次相信愛情的感覺。”

淺藍色眼眸停留在頁面上，在創作這條路上，他的作品並非一開始就備受青睞，為了讓廠商滿意，他可以為此一改再改。初期，他甚至有自己到底為何堅持音樂的迷惘時期。直到樂團逐漸有名聲，在各大音樂節目嶄露頭角，受到許多作詞作曲家的指導，他的創作終於不再被挑剔。

這一次的歌曲，製作組給了想要的氛圍和曲調，因範圍太廣，大和雖然透過劇本譜了一段，抱著可能會再度修改的心情傳送出去，得來的卻是請不要在意我們，請石田先生為我們的劇，打造一首專屬的歌吧。

全然的信任以及幾乎讀出歌曲心情的喜悅感，讓大和由衷覺得，能前進至此，真是太好了。抱著感謝，他按下留言鍵，寫下短短一段話。

在那之後，掀起一陣書寫心得的風潮，又是後話了。

「我覺得大和先生一定是戀愛了！！」

「……妳是不是很想被掛電話？」

企劃終於忙到一個段落，好不容易偷得空閒時間的太一，卻看見後輩留下一串近乎滅亡的語音訊息。還以為是工作出了什麼狀況，結果一接通卻是八卦話題。

到美國後，轉由後輩負責他之前的案子，一開始還因為要協助她，幾次中斷和大和的電話，為此大和有些埋怨。

「我還以為大和先生會和前輩說呢……」

對於後輩身為小歌迷的心情，太一真心不打算懂。

當初在部門聚會中，因緣際會知道太一和大和是同所高中畢業，後輩便時不時會來打聽大和高中的事跡。本以為知道自己認識大和後，她會激動的要求簽名或演唱會門票，卻得到後輩一臉前輩你當我是膚淺歌迷嗎的鄙視眼神。

「就算認識，也不代表會聊這種事好嗎。」

「但是，這首歌超有談戀愛的氛圍呀，前輩沒有聽嗎？」

「沒有。」太一甚至連她講哪首歌都不知道。「妳是不是沒有搶到演唱會的票？」

「唔！」

一陣沉默讓太一知道自己猜對了。這次的演唱會意義非凡，甚至有歌迷追到美國來聽演唱會，後輩因為演唱會和結婚日撞期，將結婚典禮的時間改掉。男方對此並不在意，還說要陪她去挑周邊。

「既然如此，就好好去結婚吧。」

「咦──說不定還有機會啊，我不放棄！！」

稍微將話筒拿離耳朵，任由她在另一頭吶喊。

「可是，如果大和先生談戀愛是真的的話，那就好了。」

「嗯？」因為話筒拿太遠，錯過的太一還沒接上話題，就被尖叫聲嚇到險些掉手機。

「嗚哇！」

「不要突然尖叫！」

「前、前前輩！！大和先生在我的主頁留言啊───我該回什麼！！！」

「………」太一決定放棄對話，他看著來電訊息。「那種事情妳自己想，有電話插撥，下次聊吧。」

完全不顧後輩的哀嚎，掛斷電話後，按下通話鍵。剛剛存在話題之中的主角在電話另一頭對他打招呼。

「還在忙？」

「沒有。」

帶過為何剛剛在電話中的原因，太一想起後輩說的話，沒頭沒腦的問大和談戀愛的歌，搞得大和一頭霧水，話題不了了之。

\---

最後一場外景節目，企劃為演唱會後的休閒時光。節目組找了許多景點，讓他們跑了知名唱片行和木吉他專賣店，最後吃道地小吃做結束。

錄影比預計時間還早結束，突然多出三個小時，每個人興高采烈的討論要去哪裡，大和一邊聽著，一邊漫不經心的點開對話框。

現在是下午時間，沒意外的話，應該在上班吧。

他連太一的公司在哪裡都不知道，離這裡近嗎？可以外出嗎？

應用程式隨著思考，無意識的點開又關上。

「如果，可以趕上早上搭車的時間……去找他也沒關係。」井村站在他身旁，低聲道。

工作夥伴裡，唯一知道他和太一關係的人，就只有從出道帶他們到現在的經紀人了。在太一偶爾回日本時，會替他們製造獨處的機會。

看著井村替他擋下本想找他一起出去的團員，他點開對話視窗，留下一段話，傳送咖啡店的地址。

明知道對方不一定有辦法來，但就想試試。

畢竟，從決定要在一起時，他就在等候了。

太一離開日本那一天，他在電視台休息室裡，準備錄影。

『這是新買的項鍊吧？』梳妝時，造型師笑著問道。『是簡單的指環呢。』

『是啊。那個……』大和猶豫半會。『如果可以，今天可以幫我搭適合這條項鍊的衣服嗎？』

『咦？』向來對演出穿搭沒有任何意見的大和突然要求，讓造型師有點反應不及。她笑了笑。『可以唷。』

得到肯定的答案，大和稍微鬆了口氣。

──如果是項鍊的話，就不會被誤會了吧。

前一天，太一突然說想要逛街，原以為是要買出國的東西，對方卻帶他來飾品店。

『你在幹嘛？』

『買個保險。』

毫無邏輯的話語讓他無法應對，直到手指被套入指環時，他才意識到太一想買什麼。

『畢竟演藝圈很多誘惑嘛──不好好套牢，我可虧了。』

『這句話我原封不動的還給你，別在我看不見的地方被拐跑了。』

『你當我是笨蛋嗎！』太一還想爭論，大和卻將手伸到他面前。『幹嘛？』

『另一個戒指呢？』

『嗚哇──我從以前就想說了。』他從口袋拿出另一個盒子，聽著對方篤定的口吻以及早就猜到他想法的模樣。『你真的很欠扁。』

『彼此彼此。』大和長著粗繭的手滑過掌心，被輕捧起的左手，套上指環。他俯身，聲音輕柔。

『我愛你。』

看著太一漲紅的臉，大和笑了。

他知道，這一次的分別，不會是永遠，那就夠了。

站在熙來攘往的人行道上，大和時不時點開未被讀取的訊息，他想，現在以及這十年間的等候，也許是為了懲罰他以前不懂得珍惜近在咫尺的感情。

在和太一分手後，他也有過幾個對象，但都談不上愛，胸口的空，擺什麼都合不上。

直到現在。

「大、大和？」

大和順著聲音望去，明明該在辦公室的身影，此刻卻出現在他的身旁。 

「你發的地址太難找，司機只肯載我到前面的路口……」

「你…你不是在工作？」

看著還在發愣的情人，太一抿著唇，搔了搔臉頰，有些害臊。

「雖然不知道能不能碰面，可是就想賭一把…所以跟公司請假，嗚哇──」

是一樣的心情呢。胸口彷彿被填滿似的，大和伸出手，將人拉進懷裡，耳邊傳來太一慌亂無措的聲音。

「這裡是街上，別突然抱人啊……」

入夜，結束半天約會的兩人站在離餐廳不遠的街口，太一看著不打算回飯店的大和，決定在附近的旅店住上一晚。

沐浴過後，兩人相擁在一張床上，細碎的親吻交錯在言談之間。

在這次演唱會結束後，Knife of Day決定漸漸淡出螢幕前，各個成員都步入家庭，不能再像以前只專注在事業上，大和則是想走幕後，在創作這條路上繼續向前。

「歌迷可能會暴動喔。」

「才沒這麼誇張。」

話題回到工作，這一次讓太一忙得焦頭爛額的計劃，是為了接下來即將增設的子公司做準備。曾經受過培訓的太一，承接指導後進的任務。

「要教新人的話，又要忙上一段時間了吧。」

「是啊，不過也是最後一次了。」

「嗯？」

「我跟總公司申請調職了，這次會接下企劃，就是因為可以調回日本。」

在月光下，大和看著太一的笑容，無法自制的將人緊抱在懷裡。

「我想，要是你還不回來，我就在美國發展。」

「喂──」

剩餘的話語停在緊貼的唇間，從對方身上傳來的溫度是如此真切。

這一次，他們在漫長等待中，畫下句點。

END

結局就是這樣(遮臉)  
會開始寫這篇文，是因為另一篇的和太還不能談戀愛  
加上大綱擬好卻突然卡文字，怎樣都寫不出來  
可是又想看和太，就跑來寫番外了(好隨便)

不知不覺就把他們寫老了  
換算一下，他們20多歲分手，30多歲復合，40多歲在美國碰面……  
嗯。是大叔之戀。(被毆)

最後，感謝看到這裡以及有留言的各位:D  
近期偶爾可以看到和太文  
就覺得心滿意足了


End file.
